1000 miles of distance
by IloveSpunk
Summary: Victoire is in New York with her parents and she misses Teddy. to the song "Hey There Delilah" by PLAIN WHITE T'S


**a/n: i own nothing... well i own the plot but even that could be credited to the song which gave me the idea when i was driving home from work.. but the song belongs to Plain White T's and is called "Hey There Delilah"... The characters belong to J.K. Rowling one of the greatest writers EVER!! I know its not the greatest but like i said i was driving when i thought of it so what more could you ask for... well hope you enjoy.. sorry for all grammar and spelling my bestest computer went down and she lives in Germany right now... SO READ AND REVIEW PLEASE...oh and the underlined words in Italics are the song... the italic words are the letters from Victoire and Teddy and the underlined bolded words are times, everything else is normal...:o)**

_What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true  
_

Victoire was having the worst dinner of her life. Her parents had urgent Business at Gringotts in America and since it was summer holiday they made her come along. She loved her parents but she wanted to be with Teddy Lupin tonight. They had been dating for a year now and she wanted to spend all the time with him she could since he would be busy with auror training the rest of the summer.

"Victoire," her mother called "there's an owl here for you."

Victoire ran down the stairs two at a time she knew who it was from and she wanted so badly to hear from him. Grabbing the letter from her mother's hands she went to her room, sat down on the bed and opened the letter quickly.

_Vickie,_

_So how's New York, is it what you thought it would be like?_

Victoire laughed she had even given the city a chance because she had been sulking all day about having to be there. She looked down at the letter and continued reading.

_I guess I'm writing you to tell you I love you and that I miss you more then even I thought possible. I bet you look so beautiful either sitting at a desk or on your bed reading this.  
_

Victoire laughed. He knew her so well she thought as she read on.

_Wait I don't have to bet I know you do, since I have never in my life seen anything a beautiful as you. Well I just wanted to say those things, I guess I better get back inside before Ginny worries someone took me. I love you._

_Love always,_

_Teddy_

Victoire smiled when she put the letter down. She missed him more than she thought possible and she knew it would only get worse. She still had two years left at Hogwarts before they could get married and move in together. She went over to her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote him back.

_Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

Teddy was excited to see Victoire owl, Lucky flying towards him so soon. He was in need of a break from reading all the books his Godfather Harry had given him to help with his auror training. However once he had read her letter he knew he needed to see her soon.

_Teddy,_

_The distance is too far. I wanted to run away just to be with you. I don't care what my family thinks. I know I love you and I know I want to be with you forever._

_Love always,_

_Vickie_

_P.s. If you want to know what New York is like then why don't you come see it…_

Teddy noticed she added the address to the house she was staying in right after her p.s. He knew that was her way of getting him to come see her. Teddy knew her parents wouldn't mind him coming to visit her, he was after all almost family, which was the reason he had asked her not to tell anyone in her family they were dating just yet. He was two years older and he wanted to wait till she was 17 before tell them.

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame  
_

**-TWO MONTHS LATER-  
**

_Vickie,_

_I know it's tough to be apart but we'll be together soon. Let your parents know I want to visit this weekend. I love you._

_Love always,_

_Teddy_

Victoire laughed as she packed her trunk for Hogwarts, Teddy wrote her that letter at the beginning of the summer and now summer was ending he was going away to his Auror training and she was going back to Hogwarts. She reached for the next thing in her pile of things she was taking to school with her; it was a picture of her and Teddy in New York's famous Time Square, the weekend after he wrote her that letter. The reason the picture was so funny, was all the muggles who kept walking by staring at them and laughing. Teddy's hair kept changing colors and Victoire was laughing at it. They had the greatest time there and she knew it wasn't the last. She finished packing and drug her trunk to the door were her parents were wait.

"Are you ready sweetie?" Victoire's dad asked.

She smiled at him and shook her head, but she still wasn't sure if she was ready.

_You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
_

**-1 HOUR LATER-**

_"_But Teddy I don't want to go back to Hogwarts. It's not going to be the same without you there." Victoire cried into Teddy's shoulder.

"Vickie, you be fine its only a two years we'll write everyday, and when you have finished school I'll be working as an auror and I'll have enough money saved to get our own house." Teddy said this for the forth time that day. He didn't want her to go back but he knew her family would never approve of them if she didn't go back and finish.

When Victoire looked up at Teddy he saw just how much she loved him and it was too much. He pulled her as close as he possibly could and kissed her. He felt her go weak in his arms and for a moment he forgot he was on the Hogwarts Express and there were tons of other students all around. For a moment he forgot his Godfather and his family were just outside on the platform seeing their middle son off for the first time. For a moment he forgot they had decided not to tell anyone in their families that they were dating till her birthday in January when she turned 17. So it was to Teddy's surprise when he heard the voice of a one James Potter behind him.

"Oi, Teddy that's gross." James looked around Teddy to see who he was snogging. His face lit up and a huge smile formed on his face when he realized it was Victoire, his cousin. "What are you doing?"

Victoire and Teddy both blushed and Teddy's hair even turned pink. Victoire looked like she was about to die, but Teddy just smiled at James and said "I'm just seeing her off, now get out." James left quickly yelling that his parents and the entire Weasley family were not going to believe this.

"Well I guess there's no reason waiting till January to tell them." Victoire laughed and Teddy pulled her into another passionate kiss.

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me._

**I hope you enjoy the story even if you didn't please leave me reviews..**


End file.
